Sober
by SamanthaRose
Summary: A sweet short story about Sally and Wufei and finding their love after two long years of cold heartedness...Song fic, Sober by Jennifer Paige


Wufei Chang nursed his drink, wondering if Sally was going to return. he had accepted her offer for dinner very reluctantly, not wanting to get too close to her. he didn't want anymore pain. As he listened to the last of a very bad rendition of a Michel Jackson song, he began getting flashbacks of making love to Trieze and Milliardo, the way he always did when he was lonely. Although, it was easier to handle when he was alone.

Flushing, he swallowed his strong drink and waited. A new song started.

"Girl meets boy and girl goes crazy, Boy backs away, she gets her heart broken."

Head snapping up, Wufei saw Sally Po on the stage, her face turned to him, eyes clouded and fist clenched at her side. Her hand was white knuckled on the microphone.

/Sally?/

"No words were spoken. Boy comes back and acts as if everything is cool. Soon she's got him back upon her pedestal."

**Flashback.....**

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked as Sally slid his clothes off, pushing him onto the couch.

"Healing you." She said bluntly. Wufei tried to struggle, but couldn't.

"But I'm not..."

"Damn it, Wufei, you're a mess!" She was crying. "Stop getting into these fights, it's not worth it..." She put some disinfectant on his wounds and patted them dry, listening to him breath, hissing through clenched teeth.

**Flashback ends.....**

" She only sees, what she wants to see. Love is blind..." She turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears. "Love is so Misleading."

Wufei felt sick...What was she doing?

**Flashback.....**

Sally wiped her hands on the dishtowel and turned. Gasping, she stepped back. Wufei was standing in the doorway, eyes red from crying.

"Wufei, are you..."

"He's dead." He said listlessly, his breath shaking from the after effects of sobbing. Sally came over and touched his arm, completely shocked when he melted, sobbing, into her arms. She held him, feeling his body shake horribly while she rubbed his back.

"Who, Wufei...Who's dead?"  
"Treize..." He sobbed. "Trieze is dead. I never meant to...I never wanted to win...I was supposed to..." he broken down and choked on his sobs. Sally bit her lip.

/Oh God...Wufei, I've never seen you like this before.../ "Hush, now...mend your shattered ego, fool...Your mission is over..."

"I LOVED HIM!" He shrieked. "I loved him and he played me like a puppet! He played me like a fool! He killed himself! He killed himself with my own hand!" he continued to sob and Sally pulled away from him, stepping back again. her hand flew out suddenly and slapped him hard across the face. The sobbing slowly began to stop and Wufei stared at her, shaking from head to toe and hiccupping.

"Will you shame yourself further?" She said, her voice thick and eyes filled with tears. Wufei took a few shaky breaths and stepped forward. Sally didn't move as he leaned up and kissed her firmly. A soft moan escaped her throat and Wufei deepened the kiss more. Sally clutched his arms, and accepted the kiss, even trying to deepen it herself.

/I will...I will help you, my love.../

**Flashback ends.....**

"I see the light, over my life, and I am sober. All that you serve to me, no longer will I drink it in. I took the time to think it over..."

Wufei wanted to run to her, to take her in his arms and say sorry. But Sally kept on singing.

**Flashback....**

It was an early morning, with rain, and Sally sat in the kitchen, nursing a bruised hand. Wufei sat across the kitchen from her, face bruised and arm clutched to his stomach.

"You always have been a fool." Sally said softly. Milliardo shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"What are we going to do now...Sally..." Wufei said. Sally stared at him.

"You tell me! How do I forgive you for this?!" She cried, gesturing to Milliardo.

**Flashback ends.....**

"I see the you I never knew, and now it's finally sinking in."

Sally remembered that day two years ago. She remembered it very well. Wufei had left, leaving her lonely and sad for many months. She called him, apologized, begged for him to come back, but the cold responses disheartened her. Tonight was her last chance to make Wufei realize...

"Girl wakes up and smells the coffee one day, realizes she's on her own again. All alone again. Boy takes every opportunity, to play on ever insecurity, to get her back on track." Her legs shook and she had to sit. She glanced over as Wufei walked over to join the crowd. His eyes were blank and full of tears.

"She's in a daze, back in the fire, but will she cave, into her old desire..." She caught his eye and jumped as the record began skipping. The karaoke manager shrugged and Sally sighed, feeling much better yet worse than ever. She slid off the stage and walked off, finding her table again. She didn't wait long for Wufei to come over. He stood, staring down at her, then she swallowed and stood.

"Not here." He whispered. Sally nodded and they walked off together.

It was a night full of stars, the sky lit up as though by fireworks. Wufei silently drove to his house, opening Sally's door for her. Almost deathly silent, they went inside.

Taking off her Jacket, Sally set it down and turned. Wufei stood very close, looking up at her. Tears came to her eyes and she reached out, playing with his collar. "Oh Wufei..." She said, choking. "How did we let it happen?" Wufei was still silent, swallowing and taking a deep breath.

Sally closed her eyes as Wufei kissed her softly, shaking badly and still silent. A shudder ran though him and he cried at last.

"Why did I let this happen, you mean, koibito." He whispered. Sally shook her head.

"No, it was my fault too..."

"No, it wasn't. Don't be foolish, Sally. I was the unfaithful one. I was the one who chose Milliardo over someone who wanted me more." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Someone who took two years to tell me." The whisper made Sally look at him. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"you see...I told you it was my fault."

"Don't start an argument with me, woman. You know you can never win..." He claimed her in a powerful kiss, easily wrapping his arms around her waist. Sally pulled herself closer and sighed.

The night went on with exploding stars and a promise of love that would never leave.

**Part Two**

Milliardo parked the car and smiled, stepping out and walking up to the house, buzzing the intercom.

A voice answered sadly.

"You only see what you want to see. Love is blind, love is so misleading."

Milliardo frowned. "Wufei?"

"I see the light, over my life, and I am sober. All that you serve to me, No longer will I drink it in. I took the time, to think it over. I see the you I never knew, and now it's finally sinking in."

The intercom shut off and Milliardo backed away, a lump in his throat he couldn't swallow and tears in his eyes. he tried a few more times to clear his eyes and his throat, then he turned and walked away.

The End!!


End file.
